piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Captain Sharktooth/My Story
Well it was November of 2007, and my brothers were watching TV, they saw an ad for POTCO, and they jumped on the computer and started playing. The first pirate they made was named Trey Trey (they named it after one of their friends.) Well, poor Trey Trey. You see, back in those days, there were many unsolved glitches and well Trey Trey got stuck in the ocean and couldn’t get back to land. They stopped playing pirates right then and there. Well, later in November, they saw yet another ad and wanted to give it another shot. They created another account and name their pirate, Pirate Guy. I know, so creative huh? They rarely played this game but soon reached the cap for basic players. Well, then I used to watch them play and I decided it would be fun if I did it too. They paid for the unlimited and I soon liked to play the game also. Well, we made some friends, one by the name of Peter, who was very odd, he kept “throwing” random food items at us and he was kinda funny. Well, we started getting hooked on the game and joined a guild as soon as the guilds came to live. It was called Lords of Agony, and the GM was named Jack Redrage. The only thing I remember was we used to go to Las Pulgas with him and some of the guild and he made a new pirate named Jack Scurvyrage. Everyone started shouting, “OMG, Redrage is Scurvyrage, OMG Redrage is Scurvyrage.” Kinda random, but that helped us decide to make a new pirate…… By this time, Pirate Guy was around level 20, and I decided to make a pirate. I called him Captain Sharktooth. Once again, I joined a guild but I forgot the name. I am not really sure why I named him that, but oh well. Well, we left the Redrage guild and while Pirate Guy was mastering sword (back then, it was level 25 to master) we met up with a friendly pirate name William Swordcastle. He invited us to his guild and was really cool. This was when I started getting into Captain Sharktooth. I was a level 6 but I started to play a lot. Well, we were in that guild for quite some time, until late summer/early fall of 2008, I was about a level 22. We left eventually. Anyways, Pirate Guy and Captain Sharktooth joined McRaging. We were in that guild for a very long time, when we left Pirate Guy was about a level 32 and I was about a level 28. They were a good guild, and they helped me beat the Black Pearl Boss Battle when I was a 28. Soon after I completed my Boss Battle, I left. I thought of myself to be a pretty high level so I considered becoming a GM. I decided not to when Pirate Guy met up with this girl named Catherine Trueswain. We became really good friends with her and she told us we should join her guild. It was called Army of Fear. The GM was named Captain Evil. Well, by this time, my other brother decided to make a pirate named Invincible Monster. Weird name, but whatever….. So, we had a good time in Army of Fear but we left, to start our own guild. So, at this time, Pirate Guy was mastered (lvl 40) and I was about a level 32/33. I decided to be GM. I started a guild called Seven Sea Terrors. We took a lot of the Officers from Army of Fear into our guild. This guild was a complete fail. Pirate Guy was now mastered and I was a level 36. We grew tired and tired of failed recruiting and had about 70 people after a couple months, we started playing less and less and finally, well we quit playing POTCO..... A couple months later I was really bored and for some reason I wanted to try pirates again. This was around summer of 2009. All my friends were inactive. Me and my brothers played again for about 2 months, but lack of content, being basic, having no friends that were active and a failed attempt at a guild let us get bored again, we left the guild, and stopped playing POTCO yet again...... Go forward a couple months...... It was the spring of 2010, and my brothers were really into Club Penguin, and other games on various websites. I was thinking about doing Club Penguin.. but I didn’t want to, I thought of only one other thing to pass the time with…. Pirates of the Caribbean Online. I pulled up the icon and saw and saw I had missed a lot! New clothes… Weapons…. The islands were rebuilt etc. This made my brothers and I really excited about the game and we got hooked. We played and we loved the game but we weren’t in any guilds. We hadn't joined any guilds for a while, due to a bad history with some of them, and we had never really been "popular" in any guild, so we remained guildless for a long time. After an invasion, I shouted out in local, “who has a good guild to join? “ Someone from the guild Elite Dragon Squad sent me an invite. I thought this guild would be good, everyone welcomed me and I felt at home. Two weeks later I was out. They were a really active guild, but never said hi to me, and I felt left out, so I left. I didn’t really want to be in another guild but a friendly pirate named Maria Hearthound invited me to her guild, “is a Warrior.” I was Officer and I liked it a lot, but I left after about 3 months. Not many people went on and only Maria and a few others talked. After I left, some others left, and shortly after, the guild crumbled. It was summertime now, and I was without a guild. After contemplating quitting again, I decided to try my luck at being a GM again. The Guild I decided to make was called Captain’s Alliance. It had about 210 people, mostly all inactive noobs. No one high level really wanted to join because the name was, “tacky.” I stayed in it until about September or so, I had thought I did any ok job, I had rules and everything, but I was missing good quality member, so that guild was abandoned. Anyways, after I left Captain’s Alliance, and joined another guild. I left that guild after a couple months. My brother Invincible Monster said he wanted to be GM, so I said he could. I would be the Co GM of it. It was called Elite Ones. We had around 150-200 members, and were usually on the leaderboards every day. But then my brother went inactive and left the guild, and I didn't want to be Gm again. So I was left with a dilemma. A pirate named Davy Fireskull asked me if I wanted to merge guilds with him (I had already placed a pirate in his guild a while back). So I accepted the offer and became apart of the Shadow Sorcerors. And I've been in there every since. CaptainSharktooth1 08:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts